Rurouni Chibchi
by sisters of chaos
Summary: My sister and I truned Kenshin and Sano into 4year old with a BAD science projects. CH.3 IS UP! People please review so we know you're ACTUALLY reading this fic.
1. Default Chapter

dark ninja: I don't anything but the cup of expresso in front of me, myself and my brain. RATS! I keep saying that and I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!  
  
Moon wolf7: I don't anything at all. Except for the bed in my room. Although I do wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin show I could random things happen.  
  
Saitou: Why would you want to do that?  
  
Mw7: For my own entertainment.  
  
dark ninja: SHUT UP! On with the fic! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ It was a peaceful day in the Meiji Era until I teleported my sister and me to Kaoru's doju. Sanosuke: Who are you!? Wait I know! You're angry spirits that died on these lands who have come back to haunt us!  
  
Mw7: (dressed in flares and white beach bum shirt) It's . it's . it's.  
  
dark ninja: (dressed in white lab coat, flares, and blue T-shirt) Mw7 I told you NOT to open the door you caused the chemicals to explode! What are you trying to say?(takes off safety glasses and sees the RK gang) Great. We're in the Meiji Era. I have to make sure all my experiments are here. Just one, Mw7 hand me that bottle and don't spill any of that.  
  
Mw7: picks up and walks toward dark ninja but trips and spills experiment on Kenshin and Sano.  
  
Megumi: Sano!  
  
dark ninja: Don't touch the chemicals! I don't know what they'll do.  
  
Kaoru: What have you done to them. (Smoke appears and reveals both four year old Kenshin and Sano sleeping. Kenshin was sleeping on the floor with his sword in his hands looking like he could attack any time, and Sano was sucking his thumb like a little baby.)  
  
Kaoru & Megumi: They're so cute. (Kaoru picks up Kenshin and Megumi picks up Sano) Yahiko: Hey what about me?  
  
Mw7: Sorry Yahiko looks like your not the smallest any more, but there is something you can do.  
  
Yahiko: What?  
  
Mw7: You can go find a spear room and make two beds so they have a place to sleep. Then you can go into town and find clothes that look exactly like their old ones.  
  
Yahiko: But they already have clothes!  
  
Mw7: I don't care now go!  
As Yahiko was out Kenshin and Sano woke up. All four girls had a tuff time  
trying to stop Sano from hitting Kenshin.  
  
Sano: Why don't you want to fight Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I don't wish to cause any trouble; that I don't.  
  
Sano: Then do you want to go and play?   
  
Kenshin: Yeah!!! ^_^  
  
Kaoru: Wai-  
  
Megumi & Mw7: Let them play. Then after wards they'll be tired and fall to sleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Moon wolf7: So how did you like it.  
  
dark ninja: A little crazy we know but Moon wolf7 said it would be cute.  
  
Sano: I can't believe that the smaller versions of us are in this fic!  
  
Kenshin: I think its brilliant, that I do. Well R&R. buy. NO FLAMIES PLZ! 


	2. The Bath Nightmare!

dark ninja: Guess who! We don't own anything! Not even brains!  
  
Mw7: I own a brain; you don't! How many times do I have to tell you that before it stays in that empty skull of yours?  
  
dark ninja: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (breath) 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (another breath) 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (last one) 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times. Why?  
  
Mw7: -__- I give up on trying to bring her to the sane world.  
  
dark ninja: In that case; on with the fic! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
When Kenshin and Sano finally came back from their adventure, they had dirt all over them, smelled of trash and had smiles on their faces.  
  
Kaoru: What did you guys play in, garbage?  
  
Sano: I think that's what that old lady called it. Yep, Pretty sure. ^_^  
  
Megumi: Well you two are going to have to get a bath.  
  
Kenshin & Sano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not a bath!  
  
After much difficulties of getting Kenshin and Sano undressed, they had a harder time trying to keep them in the tub. They always found a way to get lose of Kaoru's or Megumi's grip and would start running around the doju with towels around their waist and soap in their hair. Sano decided he wanted to start a water fight, which Kenshin agreed to. By the end of their baths, they were finally clean and had splash water all over Kaoru, Megumi, and everywhere else. Yahiko had finally returned with two fresh pairs of clothes which Kaoru and Megumi dressed them in.  
  
Yahiko: You to look like you fought a war.  
  
Kaoru: Giving those two a bath was a war! Since all you had to do was get some clothes; you can wash their old clothes.  
  
Yahiko: I don't want to wash clothes! That's Kenshin's.  
  
Megumi: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT KENSHIN IS A 4 YEAR OLD!? NOW GO WASH THEIR CLOTHES!  
  
Yahiko: yes ma'am.  
  
Kaoru: Megumi I think we've earned ourselves a day of rest. What say you and me go shopping tomorrow?  
  
Megumi: Yes that does sound good. Hey, dark ninja, how exactly do we change back Kenshin and Sano?  
  
dark ninja: We have to wait until the chemicals wear away and the longest that could take is a week or two but if you give them a bath each night it might take about five days to a week.  
  
Kaoru: Great. Well least you two are here. Please say that you're staying.  
  
Mw7: We'll stay as long as we can. Which is as long as we want because are parents are to us getting zapped into other eras of time. You to go and get to bed; we'll put Those two to bed.  
  
Kenshin: (yawning) but we're not sleepy, that we are n-n-not.  
  
Sano: Yeah we could stay up all night. (he looked as if he were ready to fall asleep on his feet)  
  
The next day  
  
Kaoru: Hope you guys can manage without us.  
  
dark ninja: Yeah me too. Don't worry, we're fine. See ya! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Mw7: I've decided I now to be called, Yoko's girl!  
  
Sano: Great another Yu-Yu Hakusho lover!  
  
Mw7: Exactamoondo! R&R! 


	3. Kitchen wars!

Yoko's girl: Sorry to all the people who read Ch.2 when our computer wasn't working. Well any-who, We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't you dare sue us!  
  
dark ninja: ON WITH DA FIC! ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
As Kaoru and Megumi left, Kenshin and Sano woke up.  
  
Kenshin: (crying)Where's Kaoru-chan?!  
  
Sano: (also crying)And Megumi-chan?!  
  
Yahiko: Man are you sure these guys are going to grow up to be the Batoussi and Zanba?  
  
Yoko's girl: Yahiko don't make me hurt you. Any ways you and dark ninja need to take care of them while I make lunch.  
  
dark ninja: You know I would but we need a Kenshin and Sano.  
  
Yoko's girl: What do you mean?  
  
dark ninja: I mean they're gone.  
  
Just then a loud crash was heard coming from the kitchen. We went to investigate and what we saw were two little white figures laughing and playing. The little white figures were Kenshin and Sano covered from head to foot in flour. Kenshin and Sano spotted us and took off running. All three of us had a tough time trying to catch them. Kenshin would hide somewhere while Sano distracted us. Then Kenshin would sneak back into the house and make the kitchen an even bigger mess. Finally the chase was wearing them down and they fell asleep under a near by tree.  
  
Yahiko: (out of breath) F-finally they s-stopped.  
  
Yoko's girl: (also out breath) I know! I thought *huff* they'd never *huff* get tired.  
  
dark ninja: (same as the others)YG(Yoko's girl), you'd better *huff* make diner before they *huff* wake up.  
  
Yoko's girl: Good idea.  
  
After a while Kenshin and Sano woke up very hungry.  
  
Kenshin & Sano: We want food!  
  
Yoko's girl: Here you go.  
  
Kenshin & Sano: RICE BALLS! YEAH!!! (throws one at Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko: You double trouble! (throws one at Sano but he dodges and it hits dark ninja)  
  
dark ninja: Why you. Take this! (throws rice ball at him)  
  
All of us had an all out rice ball war. We threw rice everywhere. Little did we know that Kaoru and Megumi were standing in front of the doju half way through the war.  
  
Kaoru: MY DOJU!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Kenshin & Sano: IT WAS HIM!!! (pointing at Yahiko)  
  
dark ninja: (going along with Kenshin and Sano) Yeah Yahiko. You were the first to throw a rice ball.  
  
Yoko's girl: (also playing along) So since you started it, you get to clean it up.  
  
Yahiko: But. I. didn't.  
  
Kenshin: Yes you did.  
  
Yoko's girl: Well since we have someone cleaning up the mess, Kaoru, Megumi we'll give Kenshin and Sano a bath.  
  
Sano to dark ninja: Did we win the war?  
  
dark ninja: Yep. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yoko's girl: Well what did you think? And Yahiko fans, no flames please.  
  
dark ninja: R&R! 


	4. Yahiko BASHING

Yoko's girl: Sooooo sorry about the last chapter my silly sister forgot it was Rurouni Kenshin not YYH.  
  
Sano: They don't own anything, but some day Yoko's.girl.will.try.to.own...us? Ok she's just a little crazy.  
  
Yoko's girl: I can't help it if you and Kenshin are cute.  
  
Dark ninja: Shut- up! On with the fic. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@ dark ninja: WAIT! I almost for got out computer runs on reviews like many others. So we need at least five more for next chapie.  
  
Yoko's girl: I'll be the one writing! Yea!  
  
Saitou: RUN  
  
dark ninja: GET OUT OF HERE & TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Saitou: NEVER!  
  
Yoko's girl: On with the fic. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
dark ninja: Man and I thought giving the dogs a bath those two are just as worse was hard, good thing I got Yahiko to do it!  
  
Y.girl: Actually *I* had to give those two a bath. Yahiko keep getting soap in their eyes.  
  
Kaoru: (try to remember when Kenshin gets whacked by her in the back of the head, she did that to Yahiko) How could you not do a simple thing like give Kenshin and Sano a bath?  
  
Y.girl: It was no trouble, really. I didn't mind.  
  
Megumi: Well since you two took care of the boys while we were out Yahiko will do ALL THE CHORES FOR YOU. Won't you?  
  
Yahiko: WHAT? Why do I have to do the chores?  
  
Kenshin awake form his nap: Because you hurt us and yoko's girl-chan was nice to us, that she is.  
  
Sano: Yea! Next time you do that Yahiko-chan I'll beat you up!  
  
Kaoru: Come to thing of think if it Yahiko you haven't been able to do anything right?  
  
Yahiko: I do things right!  
  
Megumi: The only things you do right are your lessons.  
  
Kaoru: I forgot about that I was going out tonight, sorry Yahiko. Yahiko was leaping with joy inside.  
  
Y.girl: That's ok I would "love" to give him his lesson.  
  
Kaoru: Are you sure? I mean you really don't know how to wheeled a sword.  
  
dark ninja: That's ok our dad taught us traditional Chines stick fighting. I know it's not the same, but it comes close.  
  
Yahiko: Greeeeaaaat. -_- ~@~@~@~@~@~@~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~@~@~@~@~@~@~ THUD!  
  
Y.girl: Come on Yahiko! Get up I thought you were going to be a whole lot tougher than this? Yahiko was thrown to the wall. He was losing to something that was not as powerful as a sword and still getting his butt kicked.  
  
Yahiko: @_@ Kenshin and Sano hold up two signs with 10 in them.  
  
Sano: This is better playing in the flour!  
  
Kenshin: Yes, that it is.  
  
Y.girl: Better stop before he gets to banged up, BY A GIRL!  
  
Yahiko: ER, SHUT-UP! attacks Y.G. Trips and falls  
  
Y.girl: pinned Yahiko to the ground whit her knees. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't fight with anger! Throws Yahiko to the other side of the room.  
  
Yahiko: After much bandaging up. Was well on the way to recovery.  
  
dark ninja: Hey Yahiko you look like you still have some fight left in you? (Twirling a Chines stick) Want to try your luck with me?  
  
Yahiko: You're on! Though he gave it his best shot just like her sister, dark ninja was able to take the little half -pint without breaking a sweat.  
  
dark ninja: Oh dear. YOUR PUTHETIC!  
  
Yahiko: OWIE!  
  
dark ninja: You don't deserve to become a sword man. Not at how weak you are!  
  
Kenshin & Sano: Yeah!  
  
Y.girl: What do you expect, we're much more stronger than he is. You better get to bed Yahiko; you are going to be super sore when you awake. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Yoko's girl: We know we put Yahiko threw some hard times. We don't like Yahiko. I guess it's just one of those thing that you have to hate.  
  
dark ninja: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE KARASU!  
  
Yoko's girl: Nooooo! Blast you Karasu! (If you watch YYH then you know what we mean)  
  
Yahiko: I hate you two! R&R. 


End file.
